Catwalk
Catwalk is the eighty-third episode, and third episode of the fourth season of Batman: The Animated Series. It originally aired on September 13, 1995. Plot While looking at an exhibit of a stuffed black leopard Selina Kyle reminisces of how she used to be Catwoman. According to her she was a "cat that walked alone" until she met Batman. In order to remain free she had to promise not to be Catwoman anymore. After her recollections Selina looks at an exhibit of extinct animals. While she does this, both Bruce Wayne and Veronica Vreeland notice her. Veronica tries being friendly and explains that the museum's conservation hall has been built in honor of her grandfather, Stanton Vreeland. Selina is upset and counters by saying that Stanton was "a trigger happy jerk" that caused the extinction of many of the animals on display. Upset, Selina leaves the museum claiming she doesn't fit in. Getting outside she is abducted by Rhino who shoves her into a black car. Inside the car she finds the Ventriloquist and Scarface. Scarface proposes that Selina steals some jewels from the Vreelands and get some revenge for the animals. Unable to deny her desire to be Catwoman, Selina agrees. That night, Catwoman enters into the museum and goes directly for some jewels. Figuring that Selena is busy with the jewels, Scarface has his men attack the museum and has Catwoman trapped inside. While she manages to escape both museum security and the police outside, she's been spotted and blamed for the robbery. Returning home, Catwoman finds that Batman is there waiting for her. She makes up a story about going back to apologize for her rudeness and finding the museum was being robbed. She then donned her costume in order to investigate. Batman insists that Catwoman goes back to the authorities and explain her story. Returning to the museum Batman and Catwoman find that some of the stuffed extinct animals are missing. Catwoman now realizes what Scarface was after. Batman hears her reminiscing and realizes that she's not telling him the whole truth. Catwoman attacks Batman and makes her escape to seek revenge against Scarface unaware that Batman has planted a tracer on her. Catwoman makes her way to Scarface's hideout where he's busy trying to fence the stolen animals. However, Isis gives her away and Scarface drops the log she's hiding on onto a sawmill. Unconscious Catwoman is almost unable to escape. Isis wakes her and she is able to escape the saw but she is unable to escape rhino. With Catwoman captured Scarface prepares to have her killed but Batman shows up and saves her. Free to act on her own while Batman fights Rhino, Catwoman now turns the tables and throws Scarface onto the saw. The Ventriloquist is determined to save Scarface and attacks Catwoman. Managing to get her away from the controls he stops the treadmill and saves his "master". However, Catwoman drops a set of logs onto Scarface "killing" him. Unsatisfied with killing the puppet, Catwoman prepares to kill the Ventriloquist but Batman stops her. Batman prepares to take Catwoman in but she throws a stuffed Tasmanian Tiger into flames. Knowing he can't allow the last of the Tasmanian Tigers to "die" Batman goes after it and Catwoman escapes. She now considers herself, "The cat who walks by herself". Inconsistencies * When Scarface is speaking to Catwoman in the control room, Ventriloquist is using both of his arms to move Scarface's arms, yet Scarface's mouth is still moving. Trivia * Scarface makes reference to Tweety's famous line "I tought I saw a putty tat". * The repeated phrase of "The cat who walks by herself" is a reference to the Rudyard Kipling's story The Cat That Walked By Himself. * Penguin was mentioned because Scarface was talking to on the phone. Cast *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Adrienne Barbeau as Selina Kyle / Catwoman *Earl Boen as Rhino *George Dzundza as Ventriloquist & Scarface *John Rubinow as Museum Guard *Marilu Henner as Veronica Vreeland Credits *Written by Paul Dini *Directed by Boyd Kirkland *Music by Shirley Walker *Animation by Dong Yang Animation Co. Category:Batman: The Animated Series Episodes